


Под развесистым каштаном

by fandom Metal Gear 2020 (fandom_Metal_Gear_2020), miloserdie



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Injured Sex, M/M, гест старрин фоновая рефлексия на тему ббказ/босселот, кома эра, комфорт оцелота выполнен профессионалом не повторять в домашних условиях, лечила жаба гадюку
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Metal_Gear_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Metal%20Gear%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/miloserdie/pseuds/miloserdie
Summary: Вынужденный бондинг вынужденных коллег
Relationships: Kazuhira Miller/Ocelot
Comments: 12
Kudos: 38
Collections: Fandom Metal Gear | Спецквест, Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)





	Под развесистым каштаном

Под развесистым каштаном

Мы лежим средь бела дня —

Справа ты, а слева я.

\------

Каз в очередной раз кидает взгляд на часы и недовольно хмурится.

Оцелот должен был встретить клиента еще час назад, чтобы потом привести в их импровизированный «офис» — они как могли привели арендованную комнату к виду официального представительства, даже успели сделать табличку. Первый крупный подряд, как-никак, надо сделать вид, что за душой у Даймонд Догз есть что-то кроме редеющего отряда наемников и запрета на въезд в полдюжины стран.

Каз даже успел напечатать визитки, правда, платить двойную цену за разные варианты он отказался, так что пришлось взять общую для них двоих. Он вертит в руках картонный прямоугольник, задумчиво обводя пальцем углы. Оцелот опаздывает просто безбожно, это определенно не в его стиле.

Едва он об этом думает, дверь выбивают с такой силой, что она ударяется о стену, сбивая на пол календарь.

Каз вскакивает со стула, но его возмущенное «какого черта» так и остается невысказанным, когда он видит побелевшее лицо Оцелота и его абсолютно безумный взгляд.

Потом Оцелот падает, плашмя.

Потом встает на трясущихся локтях, падает еще раз.

Потом поднимается на четвереньки и абсолютно ровным голосом говорит:

— Закрой дверь.

Все это выглядит полным абсурдом, поэтому, чтобы не добавлять в ситуацию логичности, Каз послушно обходит стол и закрывает дверь. Выбитый замок свободно проворачивается, но, на счастье, здесь есть еще и цепочка.

За это время Оцелот успевает, шатаясь, подняться на ноги. Там, где он упал, остается влажное красное пятно. На нем темная рубашка, так что неясно, его это кровь или чужая. Судя по тому, как он морщится, прикладывая усилие, чтобы перевернуть стеллаж и заблокировать им дверь, его все-таки потрепало. Судя по тому, как он бережет правую руку, потрепало крепко.

— Кто? — коротко спрашивает Каз, наблюдая за усилиями Оцелота.

Тот усаживается прямо на пол, бессильно опирается спиной на стол и широко расставляет ноги. Достает револьвер, одним движением открывает барабан и высыпает на пол пустые гильзы, зажав дуло подмышкой бесполезной правой руки — возможно, вывих, решает Каз, глядя на неловко вывернутое плечо, — начинает заряжать его, выуживая россыпь из кармана.

— Надеюсь, тебе хватило мозгов хотя бы на то, чтобы взять офис с черным ходом, — деловито говорит Оцелот, зарядив один револьвер и взявшись за второй.

— Что, твою мать, происходит? — теряя терпение, повышает голос Каз. — Кто тебя так отделал и что за представление ты тут устраиваешь? Я должен включить тебе Морриконе, или что?

Когда Оцелот смеется, губы у него окрашиваются кровью. Все гораздо более дерьмово, чем на первый взгляд оценил Каз.

— Я успел отправить передачу, — аккуратно уложив заряженные револьверы, Оцелот достает из потайной кобуры беретту и сменяет пустой магазин. — Человек Зеро выйдет с тобой на связь. Дальше разберетесь.

— Что?

Оцелот, наконец, отрывается от перезарядки оружия и поднимает на него недовольный взгляд.

— Пошел отсюда, — зло говорит он. — Скоро здесь будет половина XOF.

— С какой стати?

— С такой, — щелчок магазина, — что ты опять облажался с выбором клиентов. Только на этот раз это едва не стоило жизни уже мне.

— Что ты несешь? Я пробивал их по всем каналам.

— В следующий раз начни прямо со сраного Лэнгли. Если доживешь.

Черт, если так, то он действительно облажался. Последний раз с XOF они пересекались в Боснии и едва унесли ноги. Еще раз испытывать удачу совсем не хочется.

Он обдумывает действия буквально пару секунд, стреляя взглядом от Оцелота до двери, быстро взвешивает все варианты и, сжимая зубы от досады, останавливается на единственном приемлемом — стремительно сгребает со стола ключи, расписки и _дурацкие визитки_ , за шкирку поднимает Оцелота и подныривает ему под руку, опирая на себя.

— Оставь свои широкие жесты при себе, — буквально выплевывает Оцелот. — Ты угробишь нас двоих.

— Заткнись, — обрывает его Каз. — И следи за спиной.

Он неосторожно перехватывает Оцелота под ребрами, и тот от неожиданности не успевает удержать болезненный всхлип. Только тогда Каз чувствует, как тепло и влажно под ладонью — рана открытая. Кровь не останавливается, липко затекает под манжеты рубашки, плотная ткань быстро промокает и тяжелеет. Судя по синюшным губам, Оцелот потерял уже столько, что если сейчас отключится, то уже вряд ли придет в сознание.

— Будешь мне должен, — говорит он, и взгляд Оцелота из помутневшего снова становится чистым и злым.

— _Ты тупой сукин сын_ , — сообщает ему Оцелот по-русски.

Зачаточных познаний Каза в русском вполне хватает, чтобы огрызнуться в ответ, но в дальнейшем взрыве чирикающих славянских ругательств он не разбирает почти ничего. По крайней мере, Оцелот остается в сознании. Об этом Каз тут же жалеет, когда тот изворачивается и всаживает ему свою сраную шпору чуть повыше лодыжки.

— Пусти, — шипит он. — Кто-то должен выбраться, иначе все развалится. Я не могу его подвести.

Каз бьет его башкой об оконную раму, выталкивая на пожарную лестницу.

\---

Они уходят дворами — у Каза действительно достаточно мозгов, чтобы предусмотреть в офисе черный ход и пути отступления. Мозгов у него хватает и чтобы снять себе отдельный номер на чужое имя за наличку, отдохнуть потом от вынужденного нахождения с Оцелотом в одном помещении дольше часа. Отдыхать он планировал определенно с кем-то посимпатичнее и _определенно_ не с самим Оцелотом, но им уже удалось улизнуть от XOF, так что хорошего понемногу.

Он выдает посыльному десятку чаевых, потом, подумав, добавляет еще одну. Лишние растраты, но вполне окупаемые — при виде такой суммы мальчишка прибегает с аптечным бумажным пакетом ровно к тому моменту, когда Каз скидывает Оцелота бессильным мешком на кровать и опирается на стенку, пытаясь перевести дух и подумать, что делать дальше.

Он вытирает вспотевший лоб, отстраненно отмечая, что размазывает запекшуюся кровь по лбу. Оцелот приподнимается на локтях и пытается усесться на кровати.

— Убери руки, — строго сообщает он Казу, когда тот бесцеремонным толчком укладывает его обратно на спину и принимается стаскивать с него промокшую от крови рубашку. — Справлюсь сам.

— Закройся, — дружелюбно говорит ему Каз, отпихивая его трясущиеся пальцы.

Он собирается добавить что-то еще, но закончив с пуговицами и кое-как разведя прилипшие к бокам полы, глупо замирает с поднятыми руками.

— Твою мать, — растерянно говорит он. — _Твою же мать_. Каким образом ты еще жив?

Под одеждой Оцелот — сплошное месиво кровоподтеков и ссадин, залитое засохшей кровью из развороченной раны на боку. Попали, судя по всему, дважды, первый раз прошло по касательной, разодрав кожу, второй раз засело в мягких тканях.

— Надо будет доставать, — задумчиво говорит Оцелот, приподняв голову и легко пальпируя живот. — Подай мне нож, в сапоге слева.

Первым делом Каз обтирает окровавленные руки об уже испорченную простынь, находит в голенище сапога потайные ножны и убирает нож подальше на тумбочку, куда Оцелот не дотягивается. Потом ощупывает его с ног до головы еще раз.

— _Блядь_ , — снова переходит на русский Оцелот, но тут же возвращается обратно к английскому. — Давай без игр в доктора.

— Я тебя не осматриваю, — огрызается Каз.

Скорее, обыскивает. Еще один нож находится под ремнем за спиной, в остальном, больше ничего, разве что гребаные шпоры, так что он на всякий случай сразу стаскивает сапоги целиком. Потом, критически осмотрев разложенного Оцелота, который уже начал опасно белеть, заворачивает рукава собственной рубашки и отходит к мини-бару, возвращаясь с пригоршней крохотных бутылочек.

— Идиот, — зло сообщает ему слабеющим голосом Оцелот. — Только полный идиот послал бы кого-то в аптеку и забыл попросить антисептик.

Каз молча показывает ему средний палец, вскрывает миниатюрку джина и выпивает залпом. Подумав, выпивает и вторую, только потом садится на край кровати и потрошит аптечный пакет, поливает руки спиртом прямо над полом. Потом он выдыхает и берется за дело — поливает рану физраствором, зубами рвет бумажный пакет на дерьмовой маленькой спринцовке, кое-как убирает ей натекшую кровь. Серьезными перевязками он не занимался уже очень давно, так что на какую-то секунду его руки замирают над развороченным боком Оцелота.

— Сейчас будет больно, — предупреждает он.

— Без тебя знаю, — огрызается Оцелот.

Каз засовывает палец в раневой канал, и Оцелот давится словами. Он молчит, не издает ни звука, хотя болеть должно чудовищно — не то чтобы Каз испытывал за него какое-то волнение, но бесцельно делать кому-то больно ему точно не хочется.

— Я, конечно, проходил курс первой медицинской помощи, сто лет назад, еще в JSDF, — нервно говорит он, копаясь пальцем в ране. — Но практика-то у меня была только в те полгода, когда вся MSF помещалась в жалкой лачуге.

Оцелот вдыхает через зубы, когда он пропихивает палец еще дальше. Каз болтает на автопилоте, успокаивая бесцельным разговором скорее себя, чем Оцелота.

— Фондов на вербовку штатного врача тогда не было и не предвиделось. Я терпеть не мог этим заниматься, ровно поэтому, когда только завелись деньги, в самый первый состав отряда тут же взяли медика.

Оцелот издает какой-то странный смешок. Задуматься об этом Каз не успевает, потому что нащупывает, наконец, кончиком пальца твердое.

— Сейчас будет еще больнее, — зачем-то снова предупреждает он, на что Оцелот отвечает недовольным мычанием — будь у него возможность разжать челюсти, это наверняка было бы проклятием в его сторону.

Каз сует в рану второй палец, действительно пытаясь быть аккуратнее, но он соскальзывает по липкому краю, и приходится все повторять. Оцелота начинает мелко потрясывать, но отвлекаться даже на секунду, чтобы проверить его состояние, сейчас точно не стоит, так что Каз перехватывает второй рукой пинцет и сует в расширенную рану металлические кончики.

По невероятной удаче пуля подцепляется сразу, и у него едва не сводит руку судорогой от усилия, пока он тащит расплющенный кусок металла наружу, пытаясь его не упустить. Когда пуля окровавленным сгустком выскальзывает наружу, и он от облегчения роняет ее куда-то в простыни, всхлипывающий вздох они издают с Оцелотом синхронно.

— Последний раз я таким занимался в 74ом, — все так же нервно говорит Каз. — Он тогда сказал…

— Господи, — стонет Оцелот, — Миллер, или заткнись, или дай мне умереть.

— Неблагодарная ты скотина.

— Кто бы говорил.

Это к лучшему, если у него есть силы огрызнуться, значит, Каз его все-таки не угробил. Когда он поливает рану спиртом, Оцелот все так же не издает ни звука, но Каз замечает, как слипаются от влаги его белесые ресницы. Замечает, но ничего не говорит.

Дальше дело идет куда проще — остается только надеяться, что Оцелот достаточно удачлив, и что ранение не задело внутренние органы. Он парой стежков скрепляет края раны, коряво и топорно, но какая, в конце концов, разница.

— Криво, — сообщает ему Оцелот.

— Это чтобы из тебя ничего не вывалилось, пока я не скину тебя у нормального врача, — подумав, Каз исправляется, — вернее, ветеринара.

Оцелот слабо хмыкает.

Аптечные анальгетики в такой ситуации вряд ли помогут, но на удачу у него есть с собой пара ампул фентанила — лучше бы это был морфин, куда безопаснее. Он колет одну дозу в локтевой сгиб, потом выщелкивает пару капсул обезболивающего, подумав, добавляет еще одну. Оцелот пытается взять стакан сам, но не удерживает и выворачивает его прямо на себя. Каз даже не наскребает в себе злорадства, чтобы посмеяться, просто устало вздыхает и поддерживает его за затылок, пока помогает запить таблетки.

Он уходит в ванную намочить полотенце и, мельком кинув взгляд в зеркало, замечает, что и сам выглядит не лучше. Смыв потеки запекшейся крови, он скребет пальцами кусок мыла, пытаясь выковырять из-под ногтей красные сгустки. Потом плещет в лицо водой и опирается на раковину, переводя дыхание.

— Какого черта я вообще это делаю, — бурчит он себе под нос.

Он какую-то минуту развлекает себя мыслью, что может прямо сейчас выйти, забрать свои вещи, послать сраного Оцелота куда подальше и свалить. В конце концов, Оцелот же так настаивал, что _разберется сам_ . Что мешает оставить его тут _разбираться_? Он уже сделал достаточно — и даже сверх того.

Потом вздыхает и, отжав полотенце, возвращается в комнату. Оцелот уже отключился от фентанила — Каз проверяет, что он дышит, усаживается рядом и начинает обстоятельно его обтирать. Получается кое-как, свежая, еще только начавшая сворачиваться кровь размазывается липкими разводами, но пока этого достаточно. Рану он обходит особенно осторожно, но Оцелот все равно издает во сне какой-то жалкий звук, который с ним совсем не вяжется.

Каз накладывает на рану перевязочный пакет и понимает, что даже сходить отнести в ванную кровавую тряпку, в которую превратилось полотенце, будет непосильной задачей, так что кидает ее прямо на пол. Потом кое-как подтаскивает кресло ближе к кровати и пытается устроиться поудобнее. Только усевшись, он соображает, как сильно устал сам — адреналиновый откат не оставляет в теле никаких сил, засыпает он мгновенно.

Кажется, что он закрыл глаза на одно мгновение, но судя по флуоресцентным полоскам на стрелках допотопного будильника на тумбочке, уже начало пятого. Через шторы пробивается рассвет, погружая комнату в серый зыбкий полумрак. Каз пытается разогнуть задубевшую шею и шепотом ругается, но осекается, когда встречается с пристальным взглядом нездорово блестящих глаз.

— Что тебе от меня нужно? — без обиняков спрашивает Оцелот.

Смотрит он внимательно и остро — совсем не так, как Каз ожидал от того, кто потерял столько крови и только что очнулся после лошадиной дозы обезболивающих.

— Что мне от тебя нужно? — бессмысленно переспрашивает Каз, еще отходя ото сна.

— Это все, — кивает головой Оцелот: на себя, на постель, на номер, на все вокруг. — К чему это? Что-то узнать, что-то получить? Ты правда думаешь, я на такое куплюсь? Ты не можешь быть настолько глуп, чтобы думать, будто мне страшно умереть.

_Я успел отправить передачу, человек Зеро выйдет с тобой на связь._

Конечно же, он крутит в голове эту фразу с тех самых пор, как отошел от адреналинового шока. Конечно же, Оцелот прекрасно помнит, что он это сказал.

Каз может просто положить ему на лицо подушку и подождать пару минут, у него пока недостаточно сил, чтобы сопротивляться.

Каз может приставить к подушке пистолет и нажать на курок, сильно ускорив процесс.

В конце концов, Каз может просто отодрать перевязку и перерезать корявый шов, и он истечет кровью за какие-то пару часов.

Каз все это знает, и Оцелот знает это тоже.

— Господи, — говорит Каз, устало массируя гудящие от головной боли виски. — Что с тобой не так?

— Что?

— Ты прав, я сам могу рассказать, что с тобой не так. Вопрос только — в алфавитном порядке или в хронологическом?

— Миллер, — угрожающе говорит Оцелот.

— Заткнись ты уже, — отшивает его Каз, удобнее устраиваясь в кресле и закидывая затекшие ноги на тумбочку. — Что мне от тебя нужно, так это чтобы ты дал мне хоть пару часов поспать. Можешь пока порепетировать свою драматическую речь.

Он опускает на глаза очки и откидывает голову, пытаясь найти положение, в котором шея будет меньше болеть, демонстрируя, что разговор окончен, и он собирается поспать.

Оцелот молчит, потом шуршит простынями, будто пытается найти положение поудобнее, свистяще ругается под нос. Уже балансируя на самом краю сна, Каз успевает услышать невнятно-раздраженное русское « _идиот_ ».

\---

Постельное приходится сменять самому. Каз сует горничной смятую двадцатку, неаккуратно забирает у нее сложенное свежее белье и бесцеремонно захлопывает перед ней дверь.

Оцелот наблюдает за ним, сидя в кресле, молчит, но смотрит цепко, будто его действительно интересует процесс того, как Каз сдирает закоревшие простыни, расстроенно цыкает над кровавым пятном на матрасе и, отдуваясь, переворачивает его.

— Наконец-то ты занялся работой по тебе, — подает голос Оцелот, когда он разравнивает свежую простынь.

Каз собирает грязные наволочки в ком и кидает в него. Оцелот издает раздраженный звук и пытается их с себя скинуть, но от резкого движения шипит и хватается за бок. К удивлению, этого вполне хватает, чтобы оставшееся время он молчал, надувшись. Прерывает свое наблюдение он только чтобы дотянуться до блистера с таблетками на столе.

Закончив работу, Каз упирается в бедра, пытаясь отдышаться и довольно осматривая плоды своего труда. Потом скептически переводит взгляд со свежих белых простыней и наволочек на мрачного помятого Оцелота. Бессильно развалившись в кресле, он напоминает выжатую половую тряпку, которую развесили на этом самом кресле для просушки. Потом он переводит оценивающий взгляд в сторону ванной, и Оцелот тут же ощетинивается.

— Нет, — сообщает он.

— Да, — весомо говорит Каз. — В кровать ты в таком виде не ляжешь.

— Ты заигрался в няньку.

— Ты реально думаешь, что мне интересно с тобой возиться? Единственная причина, по которой я еще здесь, в том, что мне не нужен труп в номере, который может привести ко мне.

— Можешь проваливать в любой момент. Я в состоянии о себе позаботиться.

— Да? — с сарказмом переспрашивает Каз и складывает руки на груди. — Что, даже сам можешь дойти до сортира?

— Более чем.

— Ну?

Оцелот осекается, зло глядя на него. И без того отсутствующие губы сжимаются в тонкую полоску. Он выдыхает и опирается руками на подлокотники, приподнимая себя над креслом, но едва пытается наклониться вперед, чтобы перенести вес и встать, как локти подкашиваются, и он падает обратно. Каз успевает заметить, как крепко он сжимает зубы, видимо, чтобы сдержать стон. От этого становится даже немного неловко за испытываемое злорадство.

Оцелот выглядит расстроенным, и у Каза застревает в горле с десяток ехидных комментариев. Руку он принимает с досадой, но молча.

Так же молча он терпит помощь Каза в раздевании, даже не ведет бровью, когда рубашку приходится отрывать от лопаток вместе с ломкой кровавой юшкой. Даже под камуфляжем из лиловых кровоподтеков видно, что у Оцелота отличное тело — крепкое, подтянутое и мускулистое. Ничего удивительного, тело для Оцелота такое же оружие, как и его драгоценные кольты, инструмент, который всегда нужно держать в состоянии боеготовности.

Он не во вкусе Каза, но объективно оценить вложенные усилия и качество результата тот более чем способен.

— Чего пялишься? — огрызается Оцелот, поймав на себе его взгляд. — Отвали.

Он упрямо отпихивает его локоть и тут же чуть не поскальзывается, когда заносит ногу над бортиком, взмахивает руками, чтобы удержать равновесие — судя по потемневшим от боли глазам и свистящему вздоху, резкие движения сейчас действительно не лучший вариант.

— Кретин, — сообщает ему Каз и осторожно перехватывает его за здоровый бок и, поддерживая под колено, усаживает в ванну.

Оцелота без одежды он видел достаточное количество раз — даже несмотря на то, что обычно они не размениваются на такие мелочи, как раздевание, — но сейчас нагота выглядит как-то иначе, может, из-за того, как бессильно опущены плечи Оцелота, может из-за открытой сгорбленной спины. Повисает неловкое молчание, так что Каз включает воду и принимается за дело.

Багрово-красные кровоподтеки и синяки уже налились сине-фиолетовым оттенком. Судя по размеру и количеству, Каз предположил бы, что Оцелота в лучшем случае били доской. В худше, на него уронили стену, живого места на спине и боках почти нет. Он бы спросил, но одна только мысль об очередных пререканиях вызывает у него головную боль, так что он концентрируется на том, чтобы отрегулировать воду до теплой и начать смывать засохшие разводы. Сухая корка из кровяного крошева и сукровицы стекает с Оцелота волнами, закручиваясь бурой пеной у стока.

Перевязке сейчас намокать точно не стоит, но Каз надеется на удачу, а именно на то, что Оцелот спокойно посидит еще минут пять, не раскрывая пасти и не дергаясь.

Удача ему, как обычно, не улыбается, глупо было бы надеяться.

— Можно побыстрее? — раздраженно говорит Оцелот. — Ты не наигрался в мамашу?

— И часто тебя мамаша зашивала после перестрелки?

— Не твое дело.

Каз фыркает.

— Да брось, знаю я, что никакой мамаши не было, очевидно, тебя соскребли вместе с плесенью со стены какого-то КГБшного подвала.

Оцелот выдыхает через нос, что можно считать за смешок. Он какое-то время молчит, глядя перед собой, а потом вдруг говорит:

— Моя мать была солдатом.

Неужели у них действительно есть что-то общее.

Хотя нет, поправляет себя мысленно Каз, отец солдат и мать солдат — это абсолютно разные вещи. Ему вдруг становится неловко, а под холодным взглядом Оцелота, который поворачивает голову в его сторону, еще и неуютно.

— Что, у тебя новая легенда? — пытается он перевести тему. — Советую остановиться на нейтральном «хитрожопый ебаный русский», так тебя везде узнают.

— Я не русский, — перебивает его Оцелот.

— Что?

— Наполовину.

— Ври побольше.

— Я даже не родился в России. Русский не мой первый язык.

Каз собирается что-то ответить, но озадаченно замолкает.

— Зачем я тебе это рассказываю? — задумчиво говорит Оцелот, полностью повернувшись в его сторону. — Мне же потом придется тебя убить.

— Сколько ты принял обезбола? — игнорируя его угрозы, озабоченно спрашивает Каз.

Лицо у Оцелота расслабленное от миорелаксантов, спокойное и немного грустное. Обычное зловредное и немного брезгливое выражение исчезает из-за расслабленных уголков губ и разгладившейся морщинки между бровей. Выглядит он усталым.

— Надо было убить тебя еще в 72-ом, — все так же задумчиво добавляет Оцелот, заторможено его разглядывая. — Было бы куда меньше проблем.

Смешок из Каза вырывается не нервический, а вполне искренний.

— Это точно, — говорит он.

— Но он был так счастлив, — продолжает, не слушая его, Оцелот. — Что я не решился в это влезть. Вы же должны были разобраться _сами_.

Каз замирает с поднятой рукой.

— И вот результат — ты его чуть не угробил, — скорее обиженно, чем обвиняюще говорит Оцелот. — И все потому, что я решил не вмешиваться.

Под ребрами оживает тянущая пустая тоска, которая никуда не девается уже несколько лет, но на этот раз она мешается с чувством, что все идет не так.

Оцелот бы не стал просто так говорить подобное.

— В конце концов, что можно предложить человеку, ради которого ты готов на все, но которому ничего от тебя не нужно?

Черт, это уже совсем нехорошо.

— _Адам_ , — строго говорит Каз, и Оцелот дергается.

Они не зовут друг друга по имени, это так не работает. Да и его ли это вообще имя?

— Сколько ты сожрал таблеток?

— Отстань, Миллер, я разбираюсь в своей дозировке.

— Я тебя проставил фентанилом меньше чем сутки назад, ты понимаешь это?

— Вполне.

— Сколько ты принял?

— Все.

Каз раздраженно выдыхает через зубы. Господи, действительно, зачем он это все делает? Его определенно не жалко, только полный кретин будет жалеть _ебаного Оцелота_. Беспокойства о его состоянии Каз тоже не испытывает — в конце концов, они друг другу никто. Вынужденные коллеги, если так это можно назвать. У них даже нет общих тем и точек пересечения.

Кроме одной, той самой, которой больше ни у кого нет.

Каз вздыхает. Оцелот, слава богу, затыкается и просто осоловело смотрит в кафельную стену. Он даже не спорит, когда Каз открывает ему рот и сует два пальца в горло, нажимает на корень языка. Что-то протестующе мычит, но после некоторых попыток послушно блюет, желчью и половиной стакана жидкого супа, который Каз силой в него утром влил. Он искренне надеется, что передоз Оцелоту уже не грозит, но на всякий случай держит руку у него во рту, пока того не скручивает просто сухими спазмами. Напоследок Оцелот умудряется еще и укусить его за пальцы — это хорошо, значит, он начинает приходить в себя.

Каз обмывает руку под краном и поднимает из ванной лейку душа, продолжая поливать Оцелота, будто ничего и не произошло. Тот молчит, позволяет чуть развернуть себя для удобства.

Растревоженная словами тоска тупо грызет его изнутри, будто разошедшаяся рана, и он пытается отвлечься, сконцентрировавшись на расцвеченной кровоподтеками спине Оцелота, аккуратными движениями мочалки смывая оставшиеся липкие разводы.

— Потерпи, — говорит Каз.

Непонятно, ему или себе.

\---

Спать вторую ночь в кресле он точно не собирается, так что Оцелоту приходится подвинуться. Они опять ругаются, но даже зловредно упершийся в спину острый локоть не мешает заснуть мертвецким сном — после вчерашней бессонной ночи самое то.

На этот раз он задвигает шторы плотно, так что в темноте, размытой слабым гало от говеного прикроватного светильника, не понять, сколько сейчас времени. Повернуться к часам на тумбочке или даже поднести руку к глазам тоже не выходит — в основном, по той же причине, по которой он и проснулся.

Оцелот сидит на нем верхом, опираясь сложенными локтями на грудь. Вернее, опираясь локтем — второй повернут так, чтобы удобнее держать револьвер у него под подбородком. Мушка неприятно царапает кожу, когда он сглатывает.

— Ты дашь поспать или нет? — недовольно говорит Каз, пытаясь потянуть время.

Он знает Оцелота достаточно, чтобы не удивляться тому, что он порой выкидывает, но определенно не настолько, чтобы хоть как-то расшифровать его мотивы. По крайней мере, он уверен, что убивать его Оцелот не будет — в отношении этого Каз не обольщается, если бы Оцелот хотел, чтобы он был мертв, он был бы мертв уже давно.

— Что я тебе сказал? — спрашивает Оцелот, дулом задирая ему подбородок еще выше.

— Ты что, — он не успевает сдержать смешок, — не помнишь?

— Заткнись, Миллер, — раздраженно говорит Оцелот. — Я же тебе сказал, что знаю свои дозировки. А еще я сказал меня не трогать.

Выглядит он действительно куда более живым, чем утром. Каз даже не пытается задуматься, как он это делает, подобное бессмысленное занятие он бросил еще в первый год их _общей работы_. Проще поверить, что Оцелот — это даже не человек, а приставленное к нему адское наказание за все его грехи. Хотя даже он не нагрешил в таком масштабе.

Оцелот выжидающе поднимает брови, и Каз раздраженно выдыхает, заводя глаза.

— Ты нес что-то о том, что только наполовину русский, перемежая своими обычными угрозами меня убить. Ничего особенного.

Он не договаривает. Никто не распознает вранье лучше лжеца, а Оцелот в этом деле просто ебаный чемпион, так что Каз не особо рассчитывает на то, что его оставят в покое, но неожиданно холодное давление револьверного дула исчезает. То ли притупленные опиоидами чувства еще не отошли, то ли Каз _действительно_ наловчился врать.

То ли его и правда можно обмануть.

— Для чего все это представление? — серьезно спрашивает его Оцелот, упираясь ему в грудь обеими руками.

— Надеюсь, ты не пребываешь в убеждении, что я это сделал именно для тебя. Я бы сделал ровно то же для любого из Даймонд Догз.

— Нерационально.

— Я нам напечатал общие визитки, — пожимает плечами Каз. — Не выкидывать же весь тираж, я выдал за них пару сотен.

Оцелот смотрит на него озадаченно, потом по его лицу расползается ухмылка. Это возвращает их на куда более привычную территорию, свою роль в их обычной постановке каждый из них отыгрывает почти с облегчением.

— Очень щедро, — отвечает он. — Я бы твою жизнь оценил куда дешевле.

— Не обольщайся, без учета визиток за тебя я бы больше двадцатки не выдал. Кстати, чаевые за обслуживание номера я ожидаю получить назад, мой бумажник не бездонный.

— Как-нибудь заработаешь более привычным тебе способом.

Каз как-то упускает момент, когда от переругивания они переходят к тому, что он вылизывает Оцелоту рот, чуть горький от лекарств — он что, принял еще? — пока сам Оцелот с увлечением сдирает с него майку. В начале проскальзывает мысль придержать руки, синяки даже близко не начали зацветать, рана на боку только-только затянулась.

— Чего ты разлегся как бревно? — злобно говорит ему Оцелот, сопровождая слова болезненным тычком в плечо.

Ах так.

Каз злорадно стискивает пальцы на его расцвеченных лиловым бедрах, и Оцелот со свистом вдыхает, но ухмылка у него становится довольной. Он притирается пахом, опираясь ладонями, и Каз приглушенно ругается под нос, откидывая голову на подушку. Потом с силой проводит руками по спине, обхватывая его за плечи — когда пятки ладоней проходятся по налитым кровоподтекам, Оцелот шумно выдыхает, непроизвольно двигает бедрами вперед. Он бы обязательно прошелся по этому отчаянному энтузиазму, если у самого не стояло так, что чуть ли не больно.

— Уверен в своих силах? — спрашивает Каз, еще раз оглаживая его спину, на этот раз уже легче.

— Не льсти себе, — фыркает Оцелот и без прелюдий лезет ему в штаны.

Каз собирается огрызнуться, но давится вздохом, когда он размеренно двигает рукой на пробу. Оцелот довольно ухмыляется и, приспустив белье, облизывает ладонь, сжимает оба их члена рукой. Каз кладет руки ему на задницу, проходится пальцами между ягодиц, и Оцелот довольно выгибается, но перекладывает его ладони себе под ребра.

Оцелот дрочит им, все ускоряя движение руки, одновременно двигает бедрами, добавляя еще трения. Когда Каз проталкивает в него два пальца и сжимает второй рукой бок, удерживая его в удобном положении, Оцелот, не сдерживаясь, стонет. От нарастающей горячечной волны Каз не сразу соображает, что под ладонью на ребрах мокро, и только тогда с пугающей ясностью видит расплывающееся по повязке кровавое пятно.

Твою мать, он забыл про рану. Тяжелое удушающее возбуждение на какой-то момент перебивает холодной паникой, и он стремительно отдергивает руку, собираясь что-то сказать. Оцелот анализирует ситуацию куда лучше него — может, он и не прекращал, — хлесткая пощечина сбивает Каза с мысли, и он не протестует, когда его ладонь с силой возвращают на место. Он сжимает руку сильнее, и Оцелот рвано вздыхает. Алое пятно ширится по белой марле, влажно пачкает ему пальцы. Он растирает кровь между пальцами и, почти не задумываясь, поднимает руку к лицу Оцелота, притягивает его к себе, мажет красным по подбородку, острой скуле, проводит по тонким губам. Оцелот с готовностью пропускает окровавленные пальцы в рот, с довольным видом облизывает и обсасывает испачканные подушечки. Потом перехватывает руку за запястье, прижимая ее к подушке и наклоняется ниже, просовывает язык ему в рот. Когда он отводит лицо перевести дыхание, между ними тонкой паутинкой повисает красная ниточка слюны. Во рту остается пресный кровяной привкус, и Каз снова притягивает его к себе, до боли вцепившись в волосы на затылке.

Оцелот сжимается вокруг его пальцев и высоко стонет ему в рот. Для обостренных перепадом эмоций чувств хватает резкого движения его бедер и спазматически сжатых пальцев, и Каз спускает ему в ладонь, впиваясь уже обеими руками в исполосованные плечи.

От дезориентации кружится голова, так что он просто отстраненно смотрит, как Оцелот отлепляет от себя его руки и отстраняется, деловито проверяет мокрую насквозь перевязку на боку, снова пачкая руку еще и кровью, потом оценивающе смотрит на него, облизывая липкие пальцы. Каз пытается проморгаться, переводя дыхание. Единственная связная мысль в голове сейчас о том, стоит ли ему задуматься о своих предпочтениях, если от этого зрелища низ живота снова колет от возбуждения.

Оцелот подтягивается повыше и усаживается ему на грудь, упираясь руками в изголовье кровати. Каз приоткрывает рот, заторможенно разглядывает его снизу-вверх, обводя языком головку члена.

— Такая забота о пострадавшем, — насмешливо говорит Оцелот, прерываясь на бесстыдный стон. — Тебе бы действительно в сиделки идти.

Каз бы ему ответил, но рот оказывается занят.

\---

Утром исчезают: Оцелот, бумажник Каза, его смена одежды, вскрытый пакетик мятных конфет, спрятанная в потайном кармане сумки на крайний случай сумма денег.

Половина пачки визиток.

Каз на глаз машинально подсчитывает нанесенный материальный ущерб. Идет в ванную к зеркалу со стоном разминая затекшую шею, чтобы оценить физический.

Насчет морального он пытается даже не думать.

\---

\---

Он был уверен, что никакого звонка так и не получит, так что телефонную трубку поднимает с раздраженным: «Да?».

— Миллер? — спрашивает незнакомый голос на другой стороне провода. — Наш общий друг передал сообщение.

Каз вцепляется в трубку так, что у него белеют костяшки пальцев. Он тратит буквально пару секунд, чтобы перевести дыхание.

— Слушаю, — говорит он, пытаясь не звучать отчаянно.

Потом звучит выстрел.

Шаги и едва различимый сопровождающий их звон. Шуршание, будто кто-то отряхивает трубку.

— Я ожидал, что ты сорвешься еще на слове «друг», — сообщает уже другой голос. — Ты размяк, Миллер.

— Чтоб ты сдох, — искренне говорит ему Каз.

— Ты же сам позаботился об обратном, — откровенно насмехаясь, отвечает трубка. — Что на тебе надето?

Каз молча нажимает на рычажок отбоя. Только потом позволяет себе заорать. 


End file.
